1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, specifically, to a terminal and method of controlling the vibration output from a terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, terminals have been provided with touchscreens. There is a demand for facilitating a user to feel the shift of the pointer when the pointer is touched and dragged on the touchscreen during handwriting, drawing, and icon shifting on the touchscreen of the terminal.